This application claims priority from U.S. provisional application serial No. 60/246,205, filed Nov. 6, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for a Flow Regulator Having an Integral Hingexe2x80x9d and bearing attorney docket number 955/127, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, in its entirety, by reference.
The present invention generally relates to a device having integral hinges for regulating the flow of fluid, particularly a gas, through a device.
Flow regulators, and in particular, flow regulators dealing with heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and house and industrial exhaust systems, typically include components having pin in hole hinges. Embodiments of fluid regulators having pin in hole hinges are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,251,654, 5,597,011, 5,320,124, and 5,687,760, each of these patents are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. Such pin in hole hinges add to the number of components making up the regulator. This adds complexity and cost to the manufacturing process of the regulator. Additionally, pin in hole hinges are susceptible to dirt or dust, and may produce particles through their wear and tear, which may make the regulator unsuitable for sterile and clean environments, particularly in critical air flow applications in industries such as micro-electronics, medical research, pharmaceuticals, and biotechnology, as well as hospitals.
In a first embodiment of the invention there is provided a device for regulating the flow of gas from an environment. The device includes a shell forming a path through which fluid flows. A fixed grate is disposed in the path so that as fluid flows in the path the fixed grate does not move. A movable grate assembly includes one or more plates, which may be attached to the shell, and a movable grate attached to the one or more plates. The one or more plates includes an integral hinge such that the plate can rotate about the integral hinge, wherein, when the movable grate moves with respect to the fixed grate, the impedance to the flow varies. The movable grate may be attached to each plate via an integral hinge.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a device for regulating fluid flow from an environment includes a conduit having walls defining a path through which fluid flows. An impeder for variably impeding the flow through the path is attached to the conduit. The impeder includes an integral hinge such that the impeder can rotate about the integral hinge. The impeder may include a fixed grate disposed in the path so that as fluid moves the fixed grate does not move, and a movable grate, wherein when the movable grate moves with respect to the fixed grate the impedance on the flow varies.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a system is presented for regulating the flow of gas from an environment, through a region and to a lower pressure area, so as to maintain a constant differential pressure in the region with respect to the environment. The system includes a path through which gas passes from the region to the lower pressure area. A reference chamber is located adjacent the path. First and second plates are mounted at opposite sides of the path so that the two plates are substantially parallel to each other. The first plate has a first integral hinge so that the first plate can rotate at the first integral hinge, and the second plate has a second integral hinge so that the second plate can rotate at the second integral hinge. Both the first plate and the second plate have a conduit side, facing the path, and a reference-pressure side, the second plate""s reference-pressure side being exposed to the environment""s pressure, and the first plate""s reference-pressure side being exposed to the reference chamber. A reference conduit connects the region directly to the reference chamber so that the pressure in the reference chamber is the same as the region""s pressure. An impeder variably impedes the flow through the path based on the position of the plates.
In a related embodiment, the impeder includes a fixed grate disposed in the path so that it does not move with respect to the path, and a movable grate. The movable grate is coupled to the first plate via a third integral hinge at a point distal from the first integral hinge, and to the second plate via a fourth integral hinge at a point distal from the second integral hinge. The movable grate is disposed immediately adjacent to the fixed grate, so that as the movable grate moves with respect to the fixed grate the impedance on the flow varies.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a system is presented for regulating fluid flow includes a path through which fluid passes. A plate has a first integral hinge so that the plate can rotate at the first integral hinge. The plate has a reference-pressure side that is exposed to a reference pressure. A fixed grate is disposed in the path so that it does not move with respect to the path. A movable grate is coupled to the plate via a second integral hinge at a point distal from the first integral hinge. The movable grate is disposed immediately adjacent to the fixed gate, so that the movable and fixed grates impart an impedance to the flow through the path, and so that, as the movable grate moves with respect to the fixed grate, the impedance on the flow varies.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, a device for regulating the flow of fluid through a passageway includes a conduit having a wall defining the passageway through the device. A member has a top face, exposed to a reference pressure, and a bottom face forming a portion of the conduit wall. The member has a first integral hinge so that the member can rotate at the first integral hinge. A gate is attached to the member at a point distal from the first integral hinge. The gate extends into the passageway so as to variably impede fluid flowing through the passageway at a constriction point. The gate""s impedance on the fluid flow varies as a function of the pressure differential across the member""s top and bottom faces. The gate and the member are mounted so that each moves in a direction transverse to the direction of the fluid through the constriction point.
In accordance with a related embodiment of the invention, the gate includes a movable grate fixedly attached to the member so that it moves with the member. Additionally, the conduit includes a fixed grate fixedly attached to the conduit so that the fixed grate does not move with respect to the conduit. The fixed grate and movable grate are located adjacent to each other so as to define a plurality of constriction points, the size of each constriction point varying as the member moves.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, a device for regulating the flow of fluid includes a conduit through which fluid flows. A member has a frontal face along which the entire face fluid in the conduit flows, and a distal face exposed to a reference pressure. The member has an integral hinge so that the member can rotate at the integral hinge. The device also includes impedance means for variably impeding flow through the conduit at one or more constriction points. The size of each constriction point varies as the member moves. The impedance means extends only part way into the passageway, so that a portion of the flow through the passageway bypasses the constriction point.
In accordance with a related embodiment of the invention, the impedance means includes a movable grate fixedly attached to the member so that it moves with the member. Additionally, the conduit includes a fixed grate fixedly attached to the conduit so that the fixed grate does not move with respect to the conduit. The fixed grate and movable grate are located adjacent each other and define the one or more constriction points, wherein the size of each constriction point varying as the member moves.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a device for regulating fluid flow includes a shell, a fixed grate, and a movable grate. The shell, fixed grate and movable grate are each formed from a single sheet of folded material. The shell forms a path through which fluid flows. The fixed grate is disposed in the path so that as fluid moves the fixed grate does not move. The movable grate assembly includes a movable grate that moves with respect to the fixed grate so as to vary flow impedance.
In related embodiments of the invention, the movable grate assembly includes at least one member that includes an integral hinge, such that the member can rotate at the hinge. The integral hinge may be formed by one of injection molding, hot forging, and machining of oriented material.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method for constructing a device for regulating fluid flow includes folding a first sheet of material forming a shell. A second sheet of material is folded to form a fixed grate and a third sheet of material is folded to form a movable grate. The shell, fixed grate, and the movable grate are combined to form the device. In related embodiments, the method further comprises applying a sealent, using a using a welding process, or using ultrasonic welding to seal the device.
In accordance with embodiments related to the above described methods, systems and devices, the movable grate assembly, shell (or conduit), and/or the fixed grate may be each formed from a single sheet of folded material. The system or device may further include an adjustor for urging the plates to move in a direction that adjusts the impedance on the flow. The adjuster may include one of a spring, a weight, a DC electric motor, or a piston cylinder arrangement. The spring may be one of a compression spring or a torsional spring. The movable grate and the fixed grate, when aligned, may have a shape that is substantially symmetric fore and aft relative to the path. The shape may be elliptical.